Cabin by the Lake
by K. Vengeance
Summary: Another boreing summer vacation at the cabin for Kagome, her brother Miroku, and good friend Sango. That is, until a half demon moves in next door...
1. Summer Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own none of them there characters.  
  
A/N: I'm back!!! Creepy huh? I just can't get enough of those rascals Inuyasha and Kagome. What can I say? Well, this one is more modern and full of fluff...I hope...  
  
Summer Nights  
  
Kagome looked out her 2-story window at the lake below. She sighed and wished she wasn't alone. "Sango, do you know what the best part of summer is?"  
  
Sango looked up from her magazine, "Seventeen says it's 'bikinis, short skirts, and tans.'"  
  
"It's about long walks on the beach, bonfires with friends, and summer romances."  
  
"Ah...and we have none of the above."  
  
"Right. I hate being here. This cabin is so boreing! Why do we have to spend every summer here? Away from all our friends, all the stores...all the guys..." Kagome left the window and flopped onto her bed. "The only joy I have is knowing I'm not suffering alone." She gave a fake smile to Sango.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I'm glad I can be your scapegoat." Sango said and went back to reading her magazine.  
  
"We should leave. My parents are never home anyway, they'd never know. We could get the keys to the boat, fill it with supplies and sail back home. Of course we'd grab the credit card to ensure tons of rich goodies for our road trip. Sound like a plan?"  
  
Sango shut her magazine and rolled it up. "Half baked," she patted Kagome's head with the magazine and threw it in her closet. She then sat on the bed next to Kagome.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now? It's only 4 in the afternoon and we've got a good 2 hours before your brother comes home to make dinner." At the thought of Kagome's brother Sango smiled.  
  
"So, how long have you liked my brother?" Kagome asked giving Sango a playful shove.  
  
"Ha! I don't ... like him...he's just nice. That's all!" Sango said hitting Kagome with a pillow.  
  
"Uh huh...sure..." Kagome eyed her suspiciously, "that'd be cool though. If you guys got married we'd be sisters! So...I'm not opposed..."  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Well, do you want to go to the market place then and get some food for dinner?"  
  
"Sure," Sango said, getting up to get her flip flops, "I'm sick of cold pizza."  
  
The girls walked down the dirt road leading from Kagome's cabin to the small marketplace by the boat docking area. It consisted of a grocery/gas store, small clothes store, Italian restaurant, pool hall, and pub.  
  
They walked into the air conditioned grocery store and started shopping. "Okay, we have to get noodles, sauce, turkey, broccoli, bread, eggs, butter, ..." Kagome said, reading off the list.  
  
Half way through Sango stopped her, took the grocery list, and tore it in half. She handed half to a stunned Kagome saying, "How about we split up, get what our lists say, and meet back here in a half and hour?"  
  
"Sounds good, then we can get ice cream!" The two girls laughed and split to get their items.  
  
Half hour later they were sitting outside the store, with too many bags, eating their ice cream.  
  
Kagome finished hers and said, "We should probably head back now," she checked her watch, "Miroku will be home any minute."  
  
Sango slurped down her remaining cone and jumped up. "Ok."  
  
They started trying to pick up the bags but found they had too many to carry by themselves. Eventually they managed to collect them all and shuffled down the road towards Kagome's cabin.  
  
They had only gotten 5 steps when someone bumped into Kagome causing her, and her groceries, to fall.  
  
"Hey watch it!" She yelled, and started picking up the groceries before they spoiled.  
  
"Sorry! Are you okay?" a voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Here, lemme help you," the voice said. He started picking up groceries and handing them to Kagome. Apparently the voice was connected to a hand. "It's okay, really, you don't have to help," Kagome said, getting up and trying to organize the grocery bags again.  
  
"It's no trouble. Besides I ran into you. The least I can do is help you carry these bags home."  
  
She looked up and was stunned to see a boy about her age standing there smiling. She was stunned speechless. He had golden-brown eyes, dark black hair, and a smile that made her melt.  
  
All she could say was "Okay," and hand him a bag of groceries without ever looking from his eyes.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha," he said, extending his hand.  
  
She just looked at his hand for a bit then snapped back to reality, "Oh! My name is Kagome!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said as he shook her hand. Then he took some bags of groceries and started walking down the road.  
  
Sango had to tap Kagome to remind her to walk.  
  
"Wow Kagome," was all she said as she shook her head. They started to walk down the path.  
  
A/N: So..Whatd'ya think? 


	2. The Long Road Home

Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
A/N: DRAKE220: I'm going to develop characters, but not for awhile. I just finished writing a serious fic and I just want to write a light fluffy fic for awhile. But I do plan on developing the characters.  
  
As for the next few fics, they will be really sugar sweet – cutsie, BECAUSE I WANT THE M TO BE....I like fluff...  
  
The Long Road HomeomeHome  
  
Inuyasha went to town to meet his brother with the moving truck. He found Sessho-maru sitting outside the gas station with the movers drinking soda.  
  
"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing a soda from the cooler in the back seat.  
  
"Actually, I was going to go pick up some groceries, do you want to rent a movie and meet me back here in a half an hour?" Sessho-maru asked crumpling up his can and throwing it away.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure, and preferences?"  
  
"Na, just no chick flicks or oldies...or anything with rappers in it...or – "  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it, Lord of the Rings it is."  
  
Inuyasha headed for the movie store, problem is it was in the next town. 'I'll catch up on my exercise and jog' he thought as he set off.  
  
'This seems like a nice place to live...so why can't I like it here? I liked our old home a lot better, and I know Sessho-maru did too, so why did we suddenly have to leave everything behind. Our home, friends...God I hate it here!'  
  
Inuyasha's thinking only made things worse and aggravated him more, so he ran harder and faster.  
  
By the time he got to the movie store he was out of breath. He walked into the overly air-conditioned store panting, grabbed Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, slapped it on the counter and waited for the clerk to ring it up.  
  
She was not more than a year older than Inuyasha. Sitting on a small stool behind the desk with her legs crossed and resting on the counter, she was reading MAD magazine and obnoxiously cracking her bubble gum.  
  
Inuyasha waited, and waited...and waited until he finally cleared his throat. The clerk barely glanced up from her magazine, rang up the movie, and said in a high, annoyed voice, "5 dollars, 67 cents...it's a five day rental." And with that she continued reading her magazine.  
  
"Ummm...thanks," Inuyasha said before rushing out of there. 'What a creepy place,' he thought as he started jogging back to town.  
  
Half way there he looked at his watch and noticed he was already late. He picked up the pace but was still winded from before.  
  
When he reached town he couldn't see Sessho-maru anywhere. He walked into the grocery store and asked one of the clerks if they had seen him. "He waited outside for a bit but then had to go home before his food spoiled."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Inuyasha said heading outside.  
  
"He didn't leave very long ago, you might be able to catch him if you hurry," the clerk shouted after him.  
  
"Thanks again!" Inuyasha said as he started to jog down the street.  
  
'Man, with all the running I'm doing, I could be a one man track te-' just then he ran right into someone.  
  
Groceries were flying everywhere and he was on the ground.  
  
"Hey watch it!" the girl yelled.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and started picking up groceries. "Sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, gathering groceries.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Here, lemme help you," he said putting groceries back into bags.  
  
"It's okay, really, you don't have to help," she said.  
  
He looked up and was at a loss for words. A beautiful girl with long black hair, big almond eyes, and kissable lips was inches from him, and he had bulldozed her over.  
  
"It's no trouble. Besides, I ran into you, the least I can do is help you carry these groceries home." He got up and started picking up bags. She got up and dusted herself off he smiled at her.  
  
"Okay," she said after a long pause.  
  
He held out his hand, "My name is Inuyasha," he said.  
  
She just stared at his hand and he started to get worried. After awhile she reached out her hand and shook his, causing his stomach to get butterflies. "Oh! My name is Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said, regretfully letting go of her hand. He picked up some groceries and started walking down the road.  
  
When they had gone a little ways he turned around, "You'll have to lead, I don't know where I'm going."  
  
"Just follow the path a little bit and we're right around the corner," Kagome said pointing up the path. "I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move in?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"You don't sound too happy."  
  
"I liked where I lived before. How about you, do you live here?"  
  
"Only during the summer, but I don't like it here either. Here we are!" Kagome said, pointing to a very costly cabin atop a hill.  
  
Inuyasha started walking up the driveway.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" a different voice asked.  
  
'Who said that?' he wondered looking around. Then he saw another girl standing right next to Kagome. "uh...Have we met?"  
  
She smiled, "No, I'm Sango."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Um, no, I can't stay for dinner. I'm actually late meeting my brother. Thanks though."  
  
Kagome was a little disappointed, but walked him to the door. "Thanks for helping," she said taking the bags from him.  
  
"No problem," he smiled.  
  
They stood there for a moment, then Inuyasha broke the silence, "Well, I should get going."  
  
"Yeah...maybe I'll see you around?"  
  
"I'm sure. This town isn't that big."  
  
With that he headed home.  
  
When he was out of earshot, Sango snorted, "Girl you got it bad!"  
  
A/N: kinda repetitive huh? 


	3. Strangers in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Ok, first off, I just want to say THANK YOU!!! I love all you guys! Shout out to LCA for being so damn persistent and observant. All things about his hair will be revealed IN FREAKIN TIME. Just give me a chance to write it. Don't worry, I thought of that angle.  
  
Strangers in the Night  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, clueless.  
  
Sango laughed at her friend's ignorance. "You know what I mean. I saw the way you looked at Inuyasha. I was going to go get a bucket, you were drooling so much."  
  
"Uh!" Kagome exclaimed, embarrassed that she was so obvious. "You don't think he noticed do you?"  
  
"No. He was too busy checking you out."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Kagome screamed, blushing a bright burgundy, but smiling widely.  
  
The two girls giggled.  
  
Inuyasha made it home just as the sun was going down. He walked into the kitchen to see Sessho-maru snacking on a piece of pizza. "What took ya so long?" he asked with a mouthful of sausage and cheese.  
  
"I uh..." Inuyasha panicked... "there was a long line at the movie rental place." He said quickly then headed for the pizza.  
  
Sessho-maru looked shocked. "Really? Usually there's no one in there." He raised and eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha choked, "huh, weird."  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you're really late." Sessho-maru said, with a no-nonsense tone.  
  
"Well...I was running back from getting the movie and I accidentally ran into this girl and knocked her groceries all over. I felt bad, so I helped her carry them home... That's all..." Inuyasha said, not looking at his brother.  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
He hesitated for a minute, "She's beautiful." He blushed.  
  
"Alright loverboy, I told you this place wouldn't be that bad. Now, let's start the movie."  
  
The girls started making spaghetti. They had it just about done when Miroku walked in.  
  
"Mmm, smells good ladies."  
  
Sango stopped stirring the sauce mid-stir and blushed.  
  
Kagome saw this but decided to let it go unnoticed. "Thanks bro, you better be hungry because we haven't slaved all day over that mildly hot stove to make this simple meal for you."  
  
They laughed. "Don't worry, I am. Hello Sango, how are you?"  
  
"Good, great! How are you?" she asked, laughing nervously.  
  
"Hungry!"  
  
"Well, then, let's eat!" And that they did.  
  
After dinner, the three decided to have a bonfire by the shore. They got it all ready, s'mores included, and relaxed by the flames.  
  
"Maybe we should see if any of the neighbors want to come," Miroku said.  
  
"Sure, we could go ask," Kagome said getting up and grabbing Sango's arm.  
  
"We'll be right back."  
  
"Here," Sessho-maru said while handing Inuyasha a glass of Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Thanks, I need this," Inuyasha said, chugging it down. Instantly he felt better. "Whos did you say makes this?"  
  
"Kaide, an old friend of mom and dad's," Sessho-maru said, rewinding the movie.  
  
"How did she figure out what keeps a half demon human?"  
  
Sessho-maru shrugged, "I don't know, be thankful though. I mean, now you appear normal, you can blend in! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
'I wonder who it is? No one here knows us...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Sessho-maru opened the door and froze. The most beautiful girl was standing right in front of him, smiling and holding a stick with marshmallows on it.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome," she said, holding out her hand. He shook it.  
  
"My name is Sessho-maru."  
  
"This is Sango," she said pointing to the girl behind her.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you but we saw that your light was on and we were wondering if you'd like to join us at out bonfire?"  
  
"Uhh..." He said, not quite sure how to talk anymore, "what do you think Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up and she blushed, "Oh, you live with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, he's my brother," Sessho-maru said, waving the question off.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Great! Well, see ya there!" Sango said pulling Kagome away.  
  
Down at the fire, the boys met each other and talked a bit about the area. The girls sat quietly on the other side of the fire, admiring the glow the fire had on the boy's faces.  
  
Just then Inuyasha looked over and his eyes met with Kagome's just for a second, before she looked away. 'Was she just looking at me?' he wondered, his stomach fluttered. 'Good thing it's dark out...' he thought, while he blushed.  
  
A/N: I like s'mores. 


	4. S'mores and Such

Disclaimer: I don't own them....as in any of these characters...as in any of the Inuyasha characters...as in.....shut up Katie...

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been working on a site DEVOTED TO INUYASHA that me and my friend started. Please check it out and join: and search for inuyashasworld.

dpdpdpdpdpdp

After awhile the fire slowly died down to embers and the girls were bored of sitting there listening to Miroku and Sesshomaru talk about lake trout. Kagome sighed and Sango yawned, almost in perfect unison. The looked at each other and giggled, then got up and slowly headed for the house.

"What a boring bonfire, I mean, I wanted to use that time to get to know Inuyasha – and I'm sure you wanted to talk to Miroku too," Kagome said, nudging Sango.

"There's always tomorrow..and the rest of the summer...besides, he's probably just shy...:"

"I hope you're right..."

dbdbdbdbdbdb

He watched her leave. 'Crap, now she thinks I'm really boring and will forever see me as the guy who is obsessed about trout.' Without even thinking about it he got up and started to follow them.

"Umm, where are you going, 'little brother'?" Sessho-maru asked, elongating the last two words to remind Inuyasha of his age and position in accordance to his brother.

"I ... uhh... oh man...I don't feel good...I think I ate too many s'mores...I'm gonna go back to the house..." Inuyasha said stumbling away with very unconvincing moans of pain.

Miroku and Sessho-maru looked at each other and said in unison, "What's he up to?" They decided to follow him and make sure he really was sick.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Inuyasha stumbled off into the woods until he thought he was a safe distance away from the fire. He then stood up straight and whipped the sweat and leaves off his forehead. Looking around, he couldn't see the girls anywhere, but he knew they weren't inside yet, no lights were on. So he decided to casually walk past her house like he was going home, and hopefully they'd be outside and he could finally talk to her.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha being casual is like the Vikings winning the Super Bowl : near impossible. He strutted past her house in a slow motion version of a female runway model. He stopped half way to smile slightly as he "looked at the moon" but it made him look like he was about to sneeze. Then, when he was almost to the end of her driveway, and very disappointed, a voice called to him.

"Inuyasha! Is that you?" He turned to see Kagome walking towards him. Her hair was flowing back and her face was slightly flushed giving it a soft glow. 'God she's beautiful' he thought, and his mind went blank.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She asked, seeming concerned. He could barely manage a nod. She handed him son=me Kleenexes.

"Here. Sango and I saw you leave the fire, you looked like you were going to throw up, then you stopped and walked really slowly and we didn't know if you were going to faint or what. Then finally you looked up and we realized you just had to sneeze so I figured I'd bring you a Kleenex." A slight bewildered pause from Inuyasha, "Are you sure you're ok?"

He smiled, then started to laugh. Kagome stepped back in surprise, then looked around nervously. Pretty soon Inuyasha was doubled over on the driveway with laughter. Slowly Kagome started laughing with him.

The two just sat there laughing, and soon not even knowing what they were laughing about. After awhile they stopped and sat panting for breath on the driveway, Inuyasha wiping away tears.

"What. Was. So. Funny?" Kagome asked, between breaths.

"You know, I can't even remember," he said, his chest still heaving, "but I haven't laughed like that for a long time. Thank you." He smiled a shy smile and looked down at the driveway.

Kagome looked at him in the moonlight. She had never noticed it before, but when he smiled he had dimples. She gazed up at the moon.

Suddenly she felt a hand lightly touch her cheek. Kagome looked down, startled, and found Inuyasha's hand lingering by her chin. She blinked, confused.

"There was....a mosquito...I didn't want him to getcha," he flicked it off his thumb.

"Thanks.." she said staring into his eyes. A twig broke in the woods and he could hear Miroku and Sesho-maru walking up the path. Quickly he got up and started running for his house.

"Where are you going?" Kagome called after him.

"Shh...I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" he whispered over his shoulder.

Puzzled she just sat there staring after him until a presence on the other side of her caught her attention. It was Miroku and Sessho-maru.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, he ran by here awhile ago, I'm just looking at the stars." Kagome said, trying to sound innocent.

"On the driveway?" Miroku raised and eyebrow.

"Well, you know, the best spot is right here, you...you can see everything! He hehehe..."

"Weather that be the case or not, you should probably go inside now. It's past midnight, and I'm locking the doors in 5 minutes. Sango inside?"

She nodded.

"Ok then, in 5 minutes, Stargirl," and he walked off.

Sessho-maru held out a hand to help her up and she took it. "Thank you," she said, yawning. She started walking up to the house and he started walking home when he heard a horrible scream. He turned around to find Kagome hopping around on one foot, holding the other.

He rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned.

"I stepped on a sharp rock!" she wailed.

"It's ok, it's ok, lemme see," he said, gently taking her foot and picking out the rock. "See? Good as new. Can you walk?"

"I'll try," she got up and started limping towards the house.

He went over to her, picked her up, and started carrying her to the house.

"Thank you," she said, while she laid her head on his shoulder like a small child.

He brought her to her room and set her on her bed. "Where are the bandages?" He asked.

"You don't have to do that, really." She said, but he didn't move.

"They're in the hall closet, third shelf from the top.

He disappeared for a moment then reappeared with a bandage and a wet rag.

"Lets get it cleaned up so it won't get infected," he said and stared washing the wound. Then he put a band-aid on it, and to top it off, one of her fuzzy blue slippers. "All better."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She leaned over and gave him a hug, which he awkwardly returned. For a brief moment he caught the scent of lilacs.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

He left their house that night thinking about the events of the day, but his mind kept wandering back to Kagome. 'I had never realized it before, but when she smiles, she has dimples...'

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

A/N: so.....what did you think? Don't worry, It's a Kag/Inu fic, or is it? I'm just adding a little sexual tension...

Big shout out to LCA, your review about s'mores is o so true, everyone should read it, it is frickin' hilarious!!!


	5. Here's to the Night

A/N: I know this story isn't as good as it could be, and I'm sorry for that. I know I could describe more, and slow down, and make it less fluffy. My problem is, I have so much I want to write, that I just want to get it out, I forget that I have to structure sentences and stuff...sorry...

This is a music chapter, meaning that there are song lyrics intermixed within the story. The lyrics correlate with what's going on, or with some of the characters feelings. Song lyrics will usually be between the bubble things (oO0 0Oo) and won't have any certain person saying them, or else a character will be saying them. That goes for any song fic in the future.

oO0 0Oo

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sound of pots and pans clanging downstairs. She yawned and stretched, slipped into her fuzzy slippers, put a robe around her and headed downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen she shrieked.

"Good morning, Kagome," said a very calm Sessho-maru. He was by the stove with a frying pan in his hand and a silly red apron on. He smiled when he saw the shocked expression on her face. Miroku was at the table gulping down pancakes, too busy to look up.

"But...how...why...?!?..." she asked, then backed out of the room and ran upstairs, embarrassed beyond belief.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?' she yelled in her mind, 'My hair is a mess, I don't have any makeup on, I haven't taken a shower yet....I'm a mess! How embarrassing...' she flopped onto her bed and hugged her pillow.

'What was that look he gave me? It was like he was happy to see me surprised or embarrassed or something...it was creepy...' she shivered then sat up and started to get ready.

oO0 0Oo

Thirty minutes later she re-entered the kitchen, this time more confidently. Everyone was sitting at the table, including Inuyasha. Her heart lifted, there was an open seat for her right next to Inuyasha! Kagome sat down and started dishing herself up.

"Could you pass the butter please?" she asked cheerfully.

"Here you go," Sessho-maru said as he passed her the tub of butter. Her mood got a little worse when she realized that Sessho-maru was sitting on the other side of her.

Miroku, who had eaten his share, sat with a content look on his face. "I was thinking of checking out the new restaurant downtown tonight. It's rumored they have good food there, and a d.j. there playing music every Friday and Saturday night. I was thinking we could all go and check it out."

Everyone voiced their excitement and started talking about their favorite songs.

"Sango, would you like to check it out with me?" Miroku asked softly.

Her eyes widened and she blushed and nodded. Then she began eating her food ferociously.

Miroku smiled, then got up and started to do the dishes.

oO0 0Oo

After breakfast, the two girls bounded up the stairs and into Sango's room. Kagome flopped on the bean-bag chair by the desk, and Sango laid on her bed. The two girls looked at each other then squealed.

"I am so excited for tonight!" Kagome said.

"Me too!" Sango said, her eyes drifting towards her closet, where a picture of Miroku lay hidden.

"So...? What are you going to wear?" Kagome asked, going over to Sango's dresser and looking through the drawers for a cute outfit.

"Ummm...I was thinking of that red shirt you gave me for my birthday." She said, joining Kagome at the dresser.

"That sounds good...are you finally going to ask Miroku to dance?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Sango blushed and busied herself with a button on one of her shirts.

Kagome nudged her, "C'mon, it's obvious you like him, so stop pussyfooting around it and say it!"

"Fine, I like him okay? Is that okay with you?" Sango asked biting her lip.

"Totally! Why wouldn't it be?" Kagome said, getting confused.

"Well...some people don't like it when their friends like their older brothers. They think it's gross, or get worried that their friend won't be able to do anything with them anymore..."

"Don't worry, I know how long you've liked Miroku and it would be wrong for me to get in the way of that. Besides, I know you're not just going to ditch me, you can't. Even if you wanted to, we're stuck here all summer, and there's no way you can go to my house and not see me, so stop worrying ok?"

"Thank you," Sango said, a big smile creasing her face, "I'm going to go take a shower now, and start getting ready for tonight."

"Ok, I think I'll go fishing."

oO0 0Oo

Kagome grabbed her pole and some bait and headed for the dock. When she got nearer, she saw Miroku was already there. She sat next to him and dipped her feet into the cool water. It was only a little past eleven, and already too hot, so the water felt good.

"Any luck?" she asked as she baited her hook and cast it into the water.

He sighed and shook his head.

They sat in silence for a little bit, just admiring the quiet. Then Kagome asked quietly, " Miroku, are you going to dance with Sango tonight?"

He sat up, surprised. "Well...yes...I suppose so...I mean, she's nice, I guess I will...Why?"

"No reason...just wondered..."

He gave her a suspicious look but continued fishing. "She's too young for me, she's just a kid, my baby sister's best friend. So don't get any ideas."

"First of all, I'm only a year younger than you, and second, I know you like her, so there's no use trying to hide it, you might as well admit it."

"I don't like her like that ok, so drop it." Miroku said huffily, reeling his line in. He stood up and left. Halfway down the dock he called over his shoulder, "It's going to be hot today, so put some sun block on." Then he turned and was gone.

She sighed, then smiled. 'he's so obvious...'

oO0 0Oo

'It wouldn't work out, she's too young for me, and she doesn't even like me that way so why do I care?' Miroku plopped down on the couch in the living room and turned on the T.V., but it was no use, he couldn't stop thinking about Sango.

He turned off the T.V. and rubbed his eyes, he was getting a headache. Looking at his watch he realized why, it was 12:14, lunch time.

Miroku stumbled over to the fridge and made a few turkey and cheese sandwiches. Then he headed for the living room again, but before he got there, he got an idea and made a beeline for the stairs.

He reached Sango's room and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, "Sango?" still no answer.

He heard water running in the shower room and headed down the hall towards it. Just as he was about to knock on the shower room door, it opened and he found himself face to face with Sango, wrapped only in a bath towel.

She froze. He stammered, then regained thought and quickly turned around. "Oh! Sorry! I was just – sorry!" He covered his eyes, something Sango had never seen him do at an opportunity like this. She smiled to herself and said, "its ok, I mean, you've seen me in a bathing suit before, how is this different?"

He slowly turned around, "I thought you might like some turkey and cheese sandwiches..." he said offering the plate.

"Yes! I love these!" she said, grabbing one.

"Good! Great...well...I'm going to go back downstairs and eat...this...bye..." he said as he quickly escaped down the stairs.

Sango bit her lip and ran to her room.

As soon as he was downstairs he leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor. He just sat there in a daze, thinking about how soft the skin on her bare shoulders looked. How a drop of water from her wet hair slowly dripped down her collar bone. How he just wanted to take that towel and...

"Get a hold of yourself! She's my sister's best friend, Kagome would be so mad at me if I made a move. And besides, there's no reason to make a move because she doesn't like me...she doesn't like me...I am so screwed.'

oO0 0Oo

When four o'clock came, everyone was rushing to get ready. Since Sango had already taken a shower, Kagome rushed in there before Miroku could. This left Miroku out in the hallway banging on the door.

When Kagome was done showering and drying her hair, she grabbed her cloths, makeup, and hair clips and headed for Sango's room. The two girls got ready and helped each other with their makeup and hair.

Kagome was wearing a black, see-through, peasant-type shirt with a light green, sparkly tank top underneath, and a black, knee-long peasant skirt with green sparkles around the bottom rim. Her hair was pulled back and elegant curls framed her face.

Sango had a red shirt that draped off her shoulders, a black choker with a red rose on it, and black skirt that stopped halfway up her thigh, with the outline of flowers in red all over it. Her hair was pulled half-back and curled to perfection.

oO0 0Oo

Meanwhile, the boys got themselves ready.

Miroku was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with a silver tie, and black dress pants.

Sessho-maru wore a daring light orange shirt, no tie, and khaki pants.

Inuyasha, being modest, wore a plain white shirt to contrast his black hair, and blue jeans with gold a gold dye faded into them. He did, however, wear a gold colored tie.

Once everyone felt that they were presentable, they met outside. The girls were, of course, last. But none of the guys cared. Three jaws could be heard hitting the pavement as the girls arrived. Not one breath was taken. Kagome and Sango smiled to each other, enjoying their reaction.

oO0 0Oo

The restaurant was better than they had hoped. It seemed like the whole town had shown up, which wasn't a big surprise considering the town was only 32 people big. They chose a booth in the corner and busied themselves with menus.

Once Kagome had ordered and ate, and realized the food was amazing, she looked around. The restaurant was modernly decorated with blue lights, icicle lights, and flashing lights, blue decorations, and blue everything. The d.j. was on the other side of a dance floor, packed with people who were all having a good time.

She noticed that a few girls were looking over in there direction, talking to each other and smiling. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, to see if he noticed. He had, but was trying to ignore it and busy himself looking at the ceiling. She smiled, 'he's shy!'

oO0 0Oo

Sessho-maru kept stealing glances at Kagome, she looked so beautiful. He heard a semi-slow song come on and took the opportunity.

"Kagome, would you like to dance?" he asked, smiling.

"Uh, sure," she said, quickly looking at Inuyasha, who was determined not to let his disappointment show.

Sessho-maru took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and took her other. She placed an arm around his nick and held his left hand with her right. They swayed slowly to the music. It was a song by Eve called, "Here's to the Night." She liked this song and sang along with the words in her mind, trying to distract herself.

"You look really nice tonight, Kagome," he said, pulling her closer.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks, you too." She saw Inuyasha sitting in the booth by himself, looking at her. But quickly looked away when he saw her.

She sighed and tried to find Miroku or Sango.

oO0 0Oo

"I love this song!" Sango said, after Kagome had left. She felt bad for Inuyasha, she could tell it really bugged him that Kagome was dancing with his brother.

"Me too! Do you ....wanna dance...?" Miroku asked, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to the pavement, or me?" she asked coyly.

He smiled, "you vixen," then he held out his hand. She took it and they both experienced butterflies.

He led her onto the dance floor and they stood there for a moment trying to figure out a way to dance. Finally she grabbed both his hands and put them around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head against his chest.

Sango could hear his heartbeat quicken.

In the background the music played on:

So denied, so I tried,

Are you the now or never kind?

In a day, and a day love

I'm gonna be gone for good again.

oO0 0Oo

'Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well...Here's to the night we felt alive...'

Kagome sang the words to the song in her head and tried to enjoy dancing, but failed over and over again.

oO0 0Oo

"Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry...Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon..." Inuyasha sang with the song under his breath. He tried not to let it bug him how close Kagome was to Sessho-maru, or how smug his brother looked.

He took a big drink of his mountain dew. He felt a small tap on his shoulder.

It was a girl, about his age, one of the ones that were looking at him earlier.

"Hi," she said shyly, "my name is Kagura...would you like to dance?" She bit her lip. She really was cute, and seemed nice.

He smiled, his mood lifting a little, "I'd love to," he said holding out his hand.

They got to the dance floor and stood there, both too shy to make a move. Finally he slowly reached his hand out and placed it on her waist and took her hand. She un-tensed a little and put her hand on his shoulder. They swayed slowly.

"So...you live here?" he asked, trying to be polite.

She nodded. "But you don't, or at least you haven't for very long. I haven't seen you at anything else.

"My brother and I just moved in a couple days ago." He said, his eyes drifting towards Kagome and Sessho-maru. His heart sank when he saw her smiling.

"How do you like it here so far?" she asked, trying to keep his attention.

"I love it here..." he said, still thinking about Kagome.

oO0 0Oo

She watched him enter the floor, and did all she could to keep smiling; but it killed her to see him with another girl.

At last the song ended and they all broke apart. "Would you like to keep dancing?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I would, but I'm thirsty, I think I'm going to go get something to drink." She said, and quickly left.

Before he could protest, a girl who had been watching him invited him to dance, and with a last look at Kagome, he went to dance.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief once she got to the bar. "What can I get ya, hunny?" the gruff voice of the bartender asked.

"Uhh...I'll have a Dr.Pepper please."

He poured her a glass and slid it to her, "What table?" he asked, so he knew where to charge it.

"Table seven, in the corner," she said pointing to their table.

He nodded and wrote it up.

She walked back to the table and sat down, slurping her soda. She watched the people dancing. Miroku and Sango were still slow dancing, even though it was a fast tune. They seemed perfectly content they way they were. Kagome doubted if they even knew the song was over. 'At least things are working out for someone' she though dismally.

Just then Inuyasha slid into the booth next to her. "Whatcha drinkin'?" he asked, peering in her glass.

"Dr. Pepper," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"I love that stuff!" he said.

"Would you like a sip?" she asked, offering her glass.

"Sure, if it's okay with you?" she nodded and he reached for it. His arm brushed past her's and the hair on her arm rose, giving her goose bumps.

He took a sip then handed the glass back to her with a satisfied smile.

Just then Switchfoot's "Only Hope" started. "This song is ladies choice," the d.j.'s voice proclaimed.

Across the dance floor girls were asking guys to dance. Miroku and Sango still hadn't moved, even when one girl asked him if he wanted to dance. Sessho-maru was dancing with some other girl in the corner, but he kept looking over at her, it was making her nervous.

She could feel Inuyasha looking at her, she turned and met his pleading gaze.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity.

Slowly he smiled and revealed his dimples, "Yes."

He slid out of the booth and held out his hand. She took it and realized he was shaking. She could hardly suppress the butterflies in her stomach.

They went to the middle of the floor and stood there, not knowing what to do, both too shy. Eventually they decided on the classic: arm on hip and hand in hand.

oO0 0Oo

"And I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours,

I pray to be only yours,

And I know now, you're my only hope."

oO0 0Oo

"Are you having fun?" Kagome asked, staring into his eyes.

He nodded, "Now I am," he looked away and blushed.

Kagome smiled and bit her lip. Slowly she slid in closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She put both of her arms around his neck and could feel his arms move securely around her waist.

oO0 0Oo

"I give you my apathy,

I'm giving you all of me,

I want your symphony,

Singing at all that I am...

At the top of my life,

I'm giving it back.

And I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray

To be only yours, I pray

To be only yours, I know now

You're my only hop...

oO0 0Oo

"I've never met anyone like you before, Inuyasha, you make me feel so comfortable, like I can be myself and don't have to pretend."

"Heh, I know what you mean, I feel like I can really trust you, I've never felt that before."

She pulled away a little, "What do you mean? You can't trust your brother? He seems like a nice guy."

The look in his eyes said it all.

"What has he done to you?" she asked, sweeping away some stray hairs that had fallen into his eyes. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing, just brotherly stuff." He said, but wasn't convincing. She didn't press the issue though, and traced one of her fingers along his jaw line. He tilted his head into her hand and closed his eyes.

Slowly she stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed his cheek. It caught him off guard. He tilted his head and smiled saying, "What was that for?"

"I'm here for you Inuyasha, and I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to say thanks for being such a sweet, caring person." With that she sank back to his arms and continued to sway to the music.

In a dark corner, two jealous eyes watched in anger.

oO0 0Oo

"Sango, I've had a lot of fun tonight, and I hope you have too," Miroku said, then continued once he saw her nodding, "but just so I know what's going on, what happened tonight wasn't just a pure stroke of luck, or a dream, or my wish come true was it? Cuz if it was, I don't think I'd be able to go back to reality having lived this."

She laughed at him, "I hope not, because that would be a major let down for me too."

'Is this actually happening? Does this beautiful girl really feel the way I do?'

"Miroku, I don't want to seem forward, but I have to know, otherwise I'll never forgive myself. Am I correct in assuming that you like me?" She asked, scared to know the answer.

His heart skipped a beat. 'It's now or never,' he thought. He stroked her cheek and tilted her chin upward until her lips met his in a gently kiss.

"I've waited so long to do that," He said, his eyes still closed, "but it was worth every second."

oO0 0Oo

Awww....I know, kinda dodgy in the beginning and fastly moved through, but I thought I did a good job at elaborating in the end. And aren't you proud of me? 11 FREAKIN' PAGES!!!! A new record!! But I'll probably never come close to writing this much again, just cuz I don't have time

By the by, yes, this is and Inu/Kag...San/Mir fic, don't worry.!!!


	6. The Real Dr Pepper

Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'em.

A/N: Hey hey hey, (did you eat?), sorry, that was from RENT, a really really kick ass play...anyway, enjoy the story!! .

oO0 0Oo

The night was over. The bar closed at 12, and the group of five teens stumbled out at 11:58. Miroku and Sango walked a little bit ahead of the other three, hand in hand, with Sango's head resting on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sessho-maru trailed behind, not wanting to get too close to the lovebirds.

Inuyasha was still in a daze thinking about the perfect night, and Kagome's smile was so wide it hurt. Sessho-maru on the other hand, was fuming. Shortly after they exited the bar, he got one look of Kagome's smile and stormed off, but no one noticed.

Halfway home, in the more subdued part of the neighborhood, Kagome stopped to tie her shoe. Inuyasha waited patiently by her side. Sango and Miroku had disappeared into the woods somewhere and couldn't be found, not that anyone would want to walk in on them or anything...

After a moment Kagome looked up and gasped. Scaring the wits out of Inuyasha. "What? Are you ok?" he asked, looking around concerned.

She laughed at him and nodded, tugging at his sleeve for him to join her on the ground. "Look up, the stars are beautiful," she smiled at him.

He smiled in amazement at her. She found beauty in the simplest things. He gazed at the stars and slowly moved in next to her. She shivered absently at the cool night air, giving him an excuse to put his arm around her and pull her close. She gladly cuddled to his chest and wrapped herself in his arm for "warmth."

They stayed like that for awhile before Kagome broke the silence, "We should probably go, it's getting late..."

Inuyasha nodded, reluctant to let her go.

As they parted, their eyes met. For an instance Kagome thought she saw a hint of gold in them, but then it was gone. Slowly Inuyasha raised his hand to her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He began to move his head towards her, not knowing what he was doing, he just let his brain shut off and the butterflies in his stomach take over. When it came to Kagome, Inuyasha was Jell-O. As their lips were about to meet, car headlights interrupted their darkness, and scared them out of the road.

Inuyasha looked sadly at Kagome, but she just took his hand and started to walk home, too startled to try anything else.

At her doorstep, he quickly placed a soft kiss on her cheek and headed to leave.

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good morning Inuyasha," she said, laughing.

He checked his watch. It was 2:11. "Yeah, I guess you're right." And with that, he headed home.

Kagome bit her lip and went inside.

oO0 0Oo

Inuyasha strolled inside and, smiling, headed up to his room. He fell onto his bed and thought about the night. Out of the shadows he saw a figure move.

In the strip of moonlight that ran from his curtains to the floor, a bouncy ball rolled into the light and stopped. The hair on Inuyasha's neck rose, he wasn't alone. Silently he got up and reached under his bed for his baseball bat. It wasn't there. Now panic started rising and his thoughts became blurred. He didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't think clearly. All he knew was that he was in a room with a potential robber or even killer, and he was unarmed.

Then he thought about his brother.

Inuyasha tried to calm his breathing and stuck his tongue out to wet his lips. In as calm of a voice as he could manage, he said, "Who's there?"

All he heard was a crack, then everything went black.

oO0 0Oo

Inuyasha awoke with a very cold forehead, and a sore neck. He opened his eyes and had to squint to adjust them in the light. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. So he moaned and layed back down. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Sessho-maru staring down at him.

"Good, you're awake, now would you mind telling me what happened?" he said, holding up a mirror to Inuyasha's face. His jaw dropped. He had a huge gash along his left cheek and a black right eye. A red spot just slightly above his left eye was swelling, that's where the ice pack rested. He realized that his body ached all over and his room was a mess.

"You know as much as I do," he said, "All I remember was coming into my room and someone was in the shadows. I asked 'Who's there?' and then there was a cracking noise and the next thing I know, here I am."

His brother's brow furrowed in thought. He got up and walked around the room looking for any clues as to who had done this.

After awhile he came back to Inuyasha with a cup. "Drink this, it's your daily supplement of Dr. Pepper."

Inuyasha gulped down the drink. After a moment he struggled to his knees, with the aid of his brother, and flopped into his bed. Then Sessho-maru left the room, going downstairs to make breakfast, and closed the door to Inu's room as he left.

Inuyasha ran through the events of the night in his head. Went to the club, walked Kagome home, walked home, went to my room, got knocked out. He couldn't make any sense of it...

Later, when he had taken a nap, he got up and started cleaning his room. Nothing was missing, so this wasn't a burglary, it was intentional, and meant to hurt him. A shiver ran up his spine. 'How did they get in?' he wondered, checking his window. It was locked, and the glass wasn't broken. Slowly he backed away. This whole thing was giving him a headache. He decided to take a shower to help calm his nerves and clear his mind.

oO0 0Oo

Downstairs, Sessho-maru whistled happily to himself as he stirred the soup on the stove. His mood was interrupted as a horrible scream came from upstairs. He dropped to spoon and dashed up the stairs and ran right into a soaking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was panting and had a horrified look on his face, he was hyperventilating so much he could barely keep his towel clutched around his stomach.

Sessho-maru didn't understand what was wrong at first, "What the hell's wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me!?!"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?!" Inuyasha said, his eyes blazing, "Are you blind!?! Look at me!!"

Sessho-maru looked his brother up and down and realization dawned on his face. Inuyasha had turned back to half demon.

oO0 0Oo

"What happened? Didn't that potion thing Kaide gave you work?" Sessho-maru asked, staring at Inuyasha's dog ears and golden eyes.

"You tell me!! Obviously not if I look like this!!" Inuyasha, after calming down a bit, was dressed in normal clothes and sitting at the kitchen counter with his brother.

((( If you're confused, Kaide found a potion that keeps Inuyasha all human, for one day only. So he takes this potion every day with Dr. Pepper to make it taste better.)))

"Well, I guess I'll go ask her, but it will take a couple of days. I have to find her. She usually mails the potion to me, so I don't know where she lives."

"Well, do you have enough potion to last the rest of the week?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound hysterical.

"No! Do not take any of that. If there's something wrong with it, I don't want things to get worse... Just, stay here and I'll go find her, and do not take any more of that potion!"

"But-"Inuyasha tried to protest, his demonic temper already rising.

Sessho-maru had already disappeared out the door and hopped into his truck. Inuyasha watched him pull away. When he had disappeared over the hill he kicked the ground and stormed inside. He flopped down aon the couch, staring vacantly at the screen. 'Why is all this happening to me?' he asked, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.

After awhile, his temper stilled and worry set in. 'No one besides Sessho-maru and Kaide, and mom and dad or course, know about...me... What would they think if they knew what a ...a freak I am? I can't let them see me, especially not Kagome. She'd never accept me. She'd be afraid of me, like all the others. Or mock me, cuz I'm not full demon...'

Just then there was a knock at the door. He shut the T.V. off and got down on the floor, crawling towards the stairs. He could hear Kagome and Sango on the other side, calling his name. Finally he made it to the stairs and dashed up them, panting at the top. Soon after, the knocking stopped and Inuyasha sighed in relief. 'Too close,' he told himself, 'I'll have to act like I'm gone until Sessho-maru gets back.'

He decided to write a note to Kagome saying they had left to visit some relatives and would be back in a few days, so she didn't think he up and left. He taped it to the door, then shut it and locked it.

Sadly, he headed upstairs to read.

oO0 0Oo

"I'm sick of this shit!!" Inuyasha screamed, throwing his book on the floor. "This is so boring! How will I last 3 days of quiet? I'll go insane!!" He rolled over and checked the clock. Only and hour and fourteen minutes had gone by.

"I need to get out, I need to do something." Looking outside he saw it was cloudy and decided to grab a hoodie. As he climbed out his window, he pulled his hood up, hiding his white hair and ears. He also put some dark sunglasses on, so as not to expose his golden eyes and wounds, which were slowly disappearing.

He headed into the woods by his house, to explore the surroundings.

oO0 0Oo

I know, LAME, but I have the next chapter almost done, so stop yelling at me!!


	7. Truth Be Told

A/N:Sorry for the delay, school…you know how that goes…

oO0 0Oo

"That's Weird," Kagome said to Sango as they left Inuyasha's front door, "he didn't say anything about leaving did he?" Sango shrugged.

"They probably just went to town to grocery shop or something, don't worry about it."

"That's true,' she thought, the possibility that they'd need to grocery shop too never really crossed her mind. She was just so used to them always being there.

'I'll just drop by later and see if he's home.' She told herself, looking back at the house.

oO0 0Oo

"I wonder what relatives," Kagome said, flipping the note over to see if there was any more written on the back.

'I hope they get back soon…' she thought, sighing. She tucked the note in her back pocket and started to walk back to her house. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods, since it was a nice day out.

oO0 0Oo

Inuyasha's ears pricked up (or as much as they could prick up under a sweatshirt.) He tensed and sniffed the air. His mind recognized the smell instantly Kagome.

He crouched down and looked around, trying to locate her. She was too far away for him to locate and exact point. So he started crawling along the ground towards his house, trying to take the least likely path she'd take. After a minute her scent drifted, so he cautiously stood up and looked around. There was no sign of Kagome, so he made a run for it. Dodging in and around trees, branches, rocks, and fallen logs. A branch snapped behind him and he looked back. He saw nothing, but when he turned his head around again, he saw a low branch and then darkness.

oO0 0Oo

"Wake up! Inuyasha wake up! Are you okay? Oh god, please wake up!" Inuyasha slowly, and painfully, opened his eyes. The sunlight hurt and he had to squint, making his headache worse.

He sat up fast and reached for his face. His sunglasses were gone. Panic stated to set into his mind. Slowly, with shaking fingers, he reached up and felt the top of his head. He could feel silky hairs, not fabric.

'She knows, it's happening all over again. She knows I'm a freak and will be disgusted and terrified just like all the others.' He couldn't think straight, his mind was disoriented from hitting the tree. He looked over and saw Kagome staring at him. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' He wondered.

"Stop staring at me!" he shouted, then sank back to the ground, his head pounding.

Kagome looked shocked and leaned back in surprise. "Inuyasha, I-"

"Just go ahead and say it, you think I'm a freak! What else is new? Just like everyone else! Well you know what, I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" He was yelling so hard and in so much pain, tears streamed down his cheeks. He sat there, panting and not really knowing why he was yelling at Kagome, just knowing he had to yell.

The two of them sat there for a moment, neither daring to talk. After a moment, Kagome leaned forward and hugged him. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do. He could feel her crying against him.

"Inuyasha, " she whispered, "I don't think you're a freak, and I know you don't need me…but I need you…"

His mind was racing, she was the first. He was overwhelmed by joy and fatigue. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and they cried together.

oO0 0Oo

"So, you're a half demon?" she asked, still confused. "Is Sessho-maru a half demon too then?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No he's a full demon."

Kagome sipped her hot chocolate with a blank look on her face.

He laughed to himself at how cute she looked. "Most of the time he's "human" but when he needs or wants to be he's full demon. I on the other hand, am human usually only when there's a new moon out. Otherwise I'm half demon. I can sometimes go full-demon, but that's rare."

"So…how were you always human?"

"An old friend of the family, named Kaide, found a potion that keeps me human, but it's only temporary for 24 hours. I have to take it every day with Dr. Pepper, kind of like a vitamin pill."

"What does the Dr. Pepper do?"

"Oh, nothing, it just makes the potion taste better. But it didn't work for some reason last time, so Sessho-maru went to find Kaide and ask her what went wrong. I was trying to hide, I didn't want you to find me like this…"

"Why not? You're still cute. Your eyes are beautiful and your ears look so soft! I just wanna touch 'em!" She lunged for his ears and started rubbing them. He closed his eyes happily and let her have her fun, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her tightly.

She smiled and laid her head on top of his.

oO0 0Oo

From the window a figure watched the scene. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' He thought, before angrily disappearing into the woods.

oO0 0Oo

A/N: Short little ditty, but again, a necessary chapter.


	8. Conspiracy Theories

A/N:I decided to put out two in a row because that last one was really short (and I had this one done already, so there!)

oO0 0Oo

The next couple of days went by smoothly. Kagome convinced Inuyasha to tell Miroku and Sango about his real self, and they accepted him willingly. He was in ecstasy, never before had he been so openly accepted by people. He never thought something like this was possible. He started to forget about the potion. After all, if he was accepted, he didn't really need it.

oO0) (0Oo

"You know, I really like this movie, I don't care what people say about it," Kagome said, her eyes fixed on the screen.

Inuyasha stared at her, transfixed. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and lightly kissed her neck.

Suddenly the door flew open, scaring the wits out of the two of them. Sessho-maru stood there, staring at the two of them with blazing eyes.

"Hey, Sessho-maru…?" Kagome said, meekly.

He smiled at her, a weird smile, then returned his gaze onto his brother.

"D-did you find her?" Inuyasha asked, starting to get nervous. He had never seen Sessho-maru look this way before.

Sessho-maru bound over to Inuyasha and gripped his collar, pulling him up from the couch and 3" off the floor.

"Geez bro! What's your issue!?!" Inuyasha shouted, his demon temper boiling.

Kagome stood there watching, too shocked or scared to interfere.

"Sessho-maru? I think you should just- just calm down…and relax. We can talk over whatever's bugging you, just-put Inuyasha down and come sit by me on the couch, okay?" she couldn't hid e the fear in her voice.

He looked over at her and his eyes softened. For a minute he was hopeful that he would listen to her, but he spoke in a calm voice, "I can't do that. I've been planning this for a long time. Now that it's finally happening, I can't back out. He must suffer."

"Why?! Why the hell are you doing this?! Put me down you bastard and fight like a man!"

"Why should I? You have taken everything away from me! My life, my home, even my love! You always act like such a perfect person, you're 'such a gentleman.' But mom and dad never saw you for what you really were. A fake! They thought their perfect son was so wonderful. Bull shit!

"For so long I've waited for this to happen. But it wouldn't have been possible with mom and dad there. Would it? Would it?!" He shook Inuyasha then threw him on the ground. Images raced in Inuyasha's head. They never did find the cause of his parent's death. 'A car crash' they had called it. 'An unexplained tragedy.' Heat boiled inside him. His own brother, his flesh and blood had killed their parents to fulfill some selfish, self-righteous act of revenge.

"Lemme break things down for your simple mind. I took care of mom and dad, got a secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere, bonded with you to gain your trust. Then, you took something else from me, Kagome. I love her and you just take her away with out respecting my feelings. So, I stopped giving you your little potion."

"You left me here to keep me from seeing Kagome."

"Very good, but you were too daring, so I had to show her who you really were, what a monster you really are."

"The branch, you wanted her to see me in my true form. You were counting on her being terrified of me. Then when she came to you upset about me, you'd comfort her and sway her to like you."

"I misjudged you, little brother, you're smarter than you look."

"You forgot one thing, Kagome's too good for you."

Sessho-maru kicked him in the gut. Inuyasha gasped for air and clutched his stomach.

"You bastard. Coward!"

Sessho-maru laughed a deep laugh that made the hairs on Kagome's neck raise.

"Is that your defense? Name calling? I'm hurt. "He laughed some more, Kagome retreated to a corner and sank to the floor.

He brought up his foot and kicked Inuyasha in the gut again, harder this time. Then he reached down, grabbed a handful of his hair and p8unched him in the face, making sickening thud noises. Sessho-maru dropped Inuyasha's hair and smiled to himself when it made a satisfying crack noise as it hit the floor.

Inuyasha coughed, blood speckled the floor.

Sessho-maru strode over to Kagome, bent down and took her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Leave-leave her alone," Inuyasha said weakly through gasps. Sessho-maru lackadaisically lifted his arm and a neon green ropelike thing shot from his fingertips, jolting Inuyasha. He lay on the floor twitching as the current sped through him. Sessho-maru finally stopped when Inuyasha lay still.

"Look at your boyfriend now, Kagome. Is that wimp really someone you want to be with? He can't even protect himself, let alone you. You deserve a real man, Kagome. Have you ever been with a real man? Answer me!" She sobbed and slowly shook her head.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time. Just you and me, forever. I love you Kagome, you're perfect," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her neck. She was shaking all over and trying to hold in tears and she watched Inuyasha lie helplessly on the floor.

'No…"she whispered, the tears finally falling and soaking her face and shirt. Sessho-maru nuzzled her neck and started kissing up her face. His kiss was foreign and rough compared to Inuyasha's gentle touch. Sessho-maru was rushed and painful. She didn't want this, she didn't want to be here, she just wanted to get away, to hide away with Inuyasha somewhere. She let her mind wander, to escape from what was happening to her. She looked at Inuyasha's form on the floor and concentrated on good memories with him, trying to ignore the tugging on her clothes and the sticky breath on her skin.

Suddenly the tugging and grunting stopped. She could feel Sessho-maru leave and stand up. Slowly he walked over to his brother. For a moment he stared down at him, then raised his foot to kick him again. Just as he was about to, an arm grabbed his leg with lightning fast speed, and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Inuyasha was on his feet glaring down at his brother with hatred. Sessho-maru, with fear in his eyes, looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Burn in hell," was all that Inuyasha said, through clenched teeth.

"Please, brother, "Sessho-maru pleaded.

With one swipe of his claws, Inuyasha shredded his traitorous brother.

Kagome whimpered in the corner, and Inuyasha's head snapped in her direction.

He leapt over to her, and in midair his eyes changed from blood red, to gold.

He landed right in front of her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry…" he whispered, crying for her.

He pulled away a bit and put his forehead to hers. "This never should have happened. Not to you…Kagome…whatever he did…don't blame yourself….You're not a bad person and didn't deserve this. God! I'm so sorry, Kagome!"

She sobbed even harder and grabbed his waist. She held on to him and cried for a long time.

When she had calmed down, she looked at Inuyasha again. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled and brushed the hair from her eyes, "Yeah, now that you're okay I am."

"What happened back there? I was so scared. You were …different…"

"I went full demon. I guess my desire to save you caused me to go full demon."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You know, I always hated coming up here." Kagome said, laughing for the first time all night.

Inuyasha laughed too, relieved. He kissed her forehead, a gentle kiss much overdue.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said, blushing slightly.

"I love you too, so much," Kagome said leaning in and kissing him. She knew right away that this was how it was supposed to be.

oO0 0Oo

The End

oO0 0Oo

A/N:Well, there you have it. My fluffy storied, with a dark and deep ending. Oh well…


End file.
